The Last Night
by Sammers B
Summary: JamesXOC one shot


I cried out as my mother threw things at me, she screamed vulgar names at me, made me cry and bleed. This was just a normal day. My mom drank and did drugs a lot. I can't remember the last time I saw her sober. This tantrum was because I had to go to school, and I wasn't home during the day to clean up after her.

"You aren't smart anyway! You don't need school; you need to take care of me!" She threw her full bottle of vodka at my head, missing by a fraction of an inch.

"Stop it mom! The neighbors will hear!" This time, when she threw a bottle, she didn't miss. Jack Daniels mixed with blood poured down the side of my face where the bottle hit me. Surprisingly I didn't cry out at the impact, I just took it.

"Let the neighbors hear, maybe they'll call the cops and take you away from me." My mother cackled evilly as tears pricked my eyes. I stole a glance at the clock, it was 4:30. My mom was blocking the front door, but I could escape through my window. I rushed for the stairs, my mom too drunk to comprehend I was trying to get away. I managed to get halfway out of my window before she smashed through the door.

"Hey!" A voice from behind me scared me and I slipped out my window, barely grasping with my hands to the edge. I looked back and saw my neighbor Kendall with his three friends staring wide eyed out his window. "Hang on, we'll be right down!" Three rushed down, but Kendall kept his eyes on me, or my mother. "Okay, you can fall, they are under you, and I promise they'll catch you!"

I took a deep breath and let go of the window. I heard my mother wail in pure anger, but I didn't care. Even if I died, I was happy to be away from her. The fall seemed to last forever, but I finally landed in the boys' arms. All three of them caught me. Once I was secured, two let go. The one that held onto me made me feel so safe. He held me close, and I wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't scared my mom would come get us and if she did, I knew she wouldn't try anything.

The boy took me inside Kendall's house. I was clinging to his shirt, my face pressed into his chest. I didn't realize I was crying till one lone, salty tear made its way to my mouth. It was at that moment I realized I was bleeding all over this guy I didn't even know. I tried to push away from him, I tried my hardest, but it didn't work, his grip just tightened.

"Just a minute, let me get you to the bathroom so Logan can clean you up." I didn't know who Logan was, I didn't even know the name of the guy who was holding me, but I stopped struggling. They were just trying to help me. I relaxed into his arms and the safe feeling came again.

After a minute, I was placed on a counter. A pale boy came in as the boy who carried me sat on the edge of the tub. I assumed the pale one was Logan, but I still didn't know the other boy's name.

"Hey there, I'm Logan. I have a first aid kit here, but first I want to clean the wound, okay?" I nodded slowly, carefully. He pulled out a cotton ball and a bottle of alcohol and started to gently dab the wound, which stung more than I'll admit. The boy who carried me grabbed my hand and let me squeeze when it hurt. He didn't whimper or complain, he just smiled at me and watched as Logan cleaned and dressed my wound.

After about ten minutes, Logan deemed me okay, and said I could go. The boy helped me off the counter and hugged me. He smelled of Jack Daniels and I realized he still hadn't changed. I pushed him away and pointed to his shirt. He laughed and nodded, heading out of the bathroom. I followed after him and saw Kendall, Logan, and the other boy who I've yet to meet.

"Hey Lina, how you feeling?" Kendall gently rubbed my arm in a soothing manner.

"I'm okay," I croaked, showing I was definitely not away and about a second away from crying. "um, wh-who's this?" I made a motion towards the boy I didn't know out of the three in front of me.

"This is Carlos, and the guy that just went to change is James, if you didn't know that already." I nodded on the outside, but inside I was dancing. James, I finally knew his name. Why did I feel so safe around him?

James came back about five minutes later with a clean shirt. "Dude, what took you so long? Did you raid my whole closet or something?" Kendall smiled to show he was joking, but James blushed anyway.

"It takes time to look this good, my friend," James scanned the room and saw me on the couch, between Carlos and Logan. "Hey, how are you? I'm James, if you didn't already know." I nodded. Kendall and James sat on the couch opposite me and the others.

"Thank you guys, so much, but I should be getting home." The guys all jumped up and faced me, wide-eyed.

"Your mom beats you, why would you want to go back?"Carlos asked the first question after a moment's silence.

"I have nowhere else to go. I don't have a dad, he died years ago, and I don't know of any relatives. It's just me and my mom. But I really appreciate what you guys have done for me today." I smiled to show my gratitude, but the guys didn't buy it.

"You can live here, with me and my mom and my sister. My mom would take excellent care of you Lina." I shook my head.

"I don't want to impose, and it's too close to my mom, she would find a way to hurt you, just to have me back. Seriously guys, I've dealt with the beatings my whole life, I'm used to them." The guys shook their head again.

"You can live with me and my sisters. We live alone, but we got a big inheritance from our family." James was kind, and I wanted to say yes to him, but I just couldn't.

"I really can't impose. I'll be fine you guys." They shook their heads and Logan entered the room, I hadn't even realized he left to be honest.

"You kind of have to now, I just called the police. They are on their way for your mom." Tears pricked in my eyes and I don't know if it's because they cared enough to do that, or because they are sending my mom to prison. I know she is terrible for what she does to me, but she is my mom.

"I don't know what to say. I don't have anything to say. How could you call the cops on my mom? She's my mom, and you're just gonna send her to prison!" The guys looked taken aback.

"Do you fear for yourself when you leave your room, or when you go home from school? Are you up all the time, taking care of your mom? Do you do all the shopping and laundry and work, just to stay afloat? Well, that's why we did it, 'cause we don't want you to have to do that." Kendall was squatted in front of me as he explained this. He explained my life perfectly, and I couldn't stop the flood gates from opening. I cried and cried, and when he embraced me, I cried harder.

"Lina, you're welcome to live with me or James, your choice. We both want you to be happy" Kendall whispered in my ear. Kendall seemed like an older brother, but James. James was different, good different.

"I don't want to impose though, really. I'll feel terrible." James pulled me from Kendall.

"It isn't imposing if we want you there. How about this, I'll introduce you to my sisters, and you can decide if you want to stay with me." I nodded, clearly defeated.

"My younger sister should be on her way home from work, she'll stop by here on her way, give her five minutes." I nodded and sat back on the couch. I glanced at all of the guys. Kendall's eyes were shining.

"Sam's on her way? Cool." He tried to shrug off his enthusiasm, but it wasn't hidden well and when someone knocked on the door, he jumped straight out his seat to answer it. "Oh, hello officer, can I help you?" We heard from the door.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Miss Lina Ross, her mother is being taken into custody and we need a statement from her." Kendall didn't say anything, but moments later he was leading the cop into his living room. "Lina? Can you tell me what happened?"

"My mom was yelling at me because I have to go to school and I can't clean up after her and take care of her in the mornings anymore. She said I didn't need school, I would amount to nothing, and then she threw Vodka at me, but missed. I was distracted and she managed to hit me in the side of the head with a Jack Daniels bottle. I ran up the stairs and made it halfway out my window before she got to my room. That's when these guys saved me. Logan," I motioned to him with my hand, "Dressed my cut from the bottle, and I plan on staying with either James or Kendall." I motioned to the two of them and the officer nodded.

"Thank you Miss Ross. We found plenty of illegal drugs and your statement matches what your mother slurred to us. She is going away for a long time; you don't have to worry about that." The officer left and James hugged me. I felt that safe feeling again.

"Boys, I'm home!" Kendall jumped up once again and embraced the girl that walked through. "It's nice to see you too Kendall. Oh, who is this?" She looked over to me.

"Sam, this is Lina, Lina, this is my twin sister Sammi." They didn't look like twins, not really, but I wasn't going to say anything. "She is younger by two hours." I nodded to her and reached a hand out. She giggled and grabbed me in a hug instead. She didn't squeeze, but I felt as though she could break every bone in my body if she wanted to. "Lina might be living with us Sammi."

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side and I finally saw the resemblance. Her eyes and smile were just like his, only more feminine.

"My mom is in prison." That was all I said, and my curt voice made her know to not question it further.

"Okay, then! Kendall! I need a hug." She pouted at him and he more than happily obliged in her request for a hug. Then he pulled back slightly and kissed her slowly. Carlos threw a pillow at them, breaking them apart. "Garcia, you're gonna get it!" Sam pounced on him, sending them off the couch and they wrestled for a good ten minutes.

"James, I want to live with you, as long as your other sister is okay with it."

"She shouldn't care; she really isn't home much anyway. Sam and I take care of each other. Jane, my older sister, is in the Navy." I nodded. "Let's head home so you can get acquainted with your surroundings." I nodded again and he led me out of the house, saying goodbye to the guys and a see you later to Sam.


End file.
